Eraser
__NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Romaji I want to delete for the all waraenai kono jibun nara I want to delete for the world nakinagara arukeba ii La, la, la... otosareta kyomu to kodoku no naka mezame suinarenai kuuki no tsubu o nomikomu ochite yuku saigo no kibou ni sugaritsuita tada mukuwaretakute Sleeping, like a deadly Dawn tsuyogari sae mo ate ni naranai naraba kakikiru you ni furiharatte ke - su - yo ima sugu I want to delete for the all waraenai kono jibun to I want to delete for the world osou tsumuji kaze nuke makkuro na NOOTO ni egaita MAKURO na kanjou de sou masshiro na kinou no gensou kowase Eraser la, la, la... me o tojite dareka o damasu kotoba o haku chippoke na seigi dake ga ikiru imi na no? me o akete togaru ibara no michi arukeba nanika ga mieru desho? Freezing, like a deadly Dawn koukai sae dekinai hibi sugosu nara saegiru you ni niji hanatte ke - su - yo ima sugu I want to delete for the all kanashimi ni nagasarete bye bye I want to delete for the world nigeru koto o hajinaide massao na sora o tsukisasu massugu na shoudou de sou matte iru ashita no Jigsaw tsukure Eraser Dawn, So long, Work Days mieta toudai no hi wa haruka tooku sono iro wa kako mo nani mo arainagasu kara Dawn, So long, Hard Days mabayuku tsuyoku mayou tamashii o michibiite kureru tomoshibi wa ke - sa - na - i - de sou sa ima sugu I want to delete for the all waraitakute naku KIMI to I want to delete for the world homeru yuuki o nigitte mayonaka fuan o nirami massugu de shougai mo nai masshiro na bokura no michi o kakero Eraser I want to delete for the all I want to delete for livin' People I want to delete for the world La, la, la... Letra en Español Quiero borrarlo todo Desde que no puedo sonreir Quiero borrarlo para el mundo Supongo que seguiré llorando en el camino La, la, la... Estaba hundida en la nada y la soledad, me desperté Tragando trozos de aire que no estoy acostumbrada a respirar Estaba cayendo me aferré a mi ultima esperanza, esperando el momento para mostrarla Durmiendo, como un amanecer Pretendia ser fuerte pero ya no puedo haré un corte limpio lo arreglaré borrarlo para siempre Quiero borrarlo para todos desearia poder sonreir Quiero borrarlo para el mundo y huir en un remolino de viento En una pagina negra Dibuje todo lo que sentia Arruinando la vacia fantasía del ayer Eliminados Borrados La, la, la... Cerré los ojos me engañaron y los culpe de todo ¿que absurda justicia es esta? Abre tus ojos supero los obstaculos delcamino ¿logras verlos? Congelado como un amanecer Los días estan pasando no hay tiempo para arrepentirse deja de hablar borralo con un arcoiris para siempre Quiero borrarlo para todos adiós adiós querido azul Quiero borrarlo para el mundo no te averguences de huir Tengo deseos de atravesar el cielo azul Crear nuestros propios cortes Cortes del mañana como un rompecabeza Esta esperando Borrador El amanecer, tan largos días de trabajo la luz del faro esta allá a lo lejos su brillo limpia nuestro pasado y todo el alrededor El amanecer, tan largos y arduos días no permitas que nuestra luz se extinga Quiero borrarlo para todos Mi amigo, lloras pero yo quiero reír Quiero borrarlo para el mundo Tienes agallas de enfrentarlos En la madrugada Vence todos tus miedos El camino es recto y sin obstaculos rodeado de blanca nieve Quiero borrarlo para todos Quiero borrarlo para las personas Quiero borrarlo para el mundo Categoría:Cornelia Categoría:Hoka-P Categoría:Natsu-P Categoría:mickeyworks Categoría:Gumi Megpoid Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español